


Nighttime Conversations

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Conversation before bed, F/M, Slice of Life, Surprised Jyn is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Cass, what did you do before you were an assassin?" Or Jyn is curious about Cassian and he reveals two surprising answers.





	Nighttime Conversations

"Cass, what did you do before you were an assassin?"

Cassian looked up from the book he was reading in bed. Looked at his wife curiously, "What brought this on?"

Jyn tucked herself in bed, burrowing into the warm bed. "I'm just curious. You rarely talk about your life prior The Alliance, so... I thought I should ask."

"Before I was a spy and assassin," Cassian said as he placed the book holder in between the pages and closed the book. Setting the book into his bedside table and turning off the night lamp. "I was a bartender."

Jyn could not help the snort that came out of her, "Really? A bartender? Somehow I would not have pegged you as such. How long did that gig lasted?"

"Oh about six months," Cassian replied as he laid down to sleep. "It was possibly the second worst job I've ever had."

"Oh? What made it so bad?"

"Just... _people_. Do you know that people threat bartenders as therapists once they get enough alcohol in their systems? Many, many of the stories I heard I was screaming internally. I just... No." Cassian sighed. "I don't want to know that 'Auntie Muriel disinherited you because you didn't pick the career she wanted for you. I don't care if your if you're thinking of having an affair with a married person."

Jyn's eyebrows had gone up, "You know, I've never thought about that," she said as she drew closer to Cassian. "But I suppose that with alcohol lowering inhibitions, all hell can break loose."

"You can say that again. One particular guy broke down in tears once, several reasons, but I think the main was because his  now ex-girlfriend left him to go to Paris."

"You have a good memory," Jyn laid an arm around Cassian's middle and snuggled close. "I imagine that comes in handy while doing spy work."

Cassian turned so they were facing each other, and hugged her, smiling as he felt her tucking her head beneath his chin. "Well, yes, it comes in handy when I need to remember codes or stuff like that," he kissed the top of Jyn's head. "But, it also helped me to observe people, to recognize who could be trouble and to identify important stuff. So, I guess it was not a complete loss."

"And what was worst than that?" Jyn's voice was muffled against his chest.

"Oh. My second job, customer service."

Jyn groaned, "I hear you man, that was my first job and it was _hell_. But now, spit it out, what was your first job?"

Cassian was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell her. At the end, his want to be honest with her won. "I was a babysitter. And now I'm pleading the fifth. Night Jyn. "

"You were a what now?! Oh no. Oh _hell no_ Andor. You are **NOT** going to sleep until you tell me more."

Cassian groaned, he should have lied. "Ok, fine. I'll simply sleep in our guest bedroom."

Jyn's jaw dropped, "Honestly, you as a babysitter? Who saw you and said, 'yep he'll be good with kids'?"

"Fine," A sigh full of resignation escaped Cassian. "My neighbor had a boy who needed to be watched over. So I just... did. And that's all I'm saying until tomorrow. No, do _not_ even try and get me to talk Jyn. I am _exhausted_."

Cassian could feel Jyn glaring, "Ok, but tomorrow you tell me everything."

"Yeah. Can I sleep now?"

"Yes. Goodnight Cass."

"Buenas noches mi cielo."

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches mi cielo = Good night my sky


End file.
